Como seria
by chelecullen
Summary: Bella escolheu ficar com Jacob.  Mais ele acabou tendo um impriming, e agora?  Ela reencontrará seu grande amor? Ou é tarde demais.  Fic Beward
1. Chapter 1

**_Boa leitura_**

**_Como Seria... _**

** Bella**

Eu pensei muito, estava apaixonada pelos dois, claro que meu amor por Edward era muito maior. Mais colocando na balança, escolhi o Jacob, foi uma decisão difícil principalmente contar para o Edward.

Mais fiz, meu coração fica apertado até hoje ao lembrar o rosto dele, mais não decidi isso só por mim, Charlie era sozinho, depois de me esperar tanto tempo, eu iria sumir e nunca mais voltar. E minha mãe só de pensar em como minha mãe ia sentir falta de me ver já doía

Agora estou a cinco meses namorando o Jack, nós nos damos bem, nos divertimos bastante, a três meses meu pai começou a namorar Sue, e com ele não me preocupo mais. Os Cullens se mudaram de Forks mais mantiveram contato. A Alice vem me ver todos os meses, com ou sem o Jaspe r, claro que procuramos não falar sobre Edward.

Só que de um tempo pra cá venho me arrependendo da minha escolha, como meu pai já tá vivendo a vida dele praticamente sem mim, e minha mãe já deve estar acostumada com minha ausência, fico pensando se fiz a escolha certa. A Saudade do Edward está muito grande, claro que não da mais pra voltar atras, não faria isso com o Jake, ele não merece, e também duvido que o Edward me aceitaria de volta, ele quer que eu tenha uma vida, como humana.

Toca a campainha.

"Alice? Você acabou de sair daqui! Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntei.

"Claro que não mais previ que você precisava de ajuda. Você não tem um casamento pra ir hoje?" Ela disse toda sorridente

"Tenho o casamento do Sam e da Emily,, mais é simples, na aldeia não é pra ir toda produzida, claro fico feliz por estar aqui, só não precisa me arrumar." Reclamei

"Mais pelo que me contou você é uma das madrinhas, não precisa de roupa cara, mais uma maquiagem bonita e um bom penteado precisa sim."

Bom não adiantava argumentar já era causa perdida.

Depois de meia hora me arrumando, ela ficou parada, tava na cara que estava tendo uma visão. Quando voltou da visão abriu um sorriso lindo, que eu tive vontade de sorrir também.

"Que foi alguma coisa com o Jásper?" perguntei

"Não, com o Edward, ele vai ser feliz no amor de novo."

Meu sorriso morreu na hora, e Alice percebeu

"Que ouve não ficou feliz por ele?" Alice perguntou chateada.

"Claro que fiquei feliz" disse forçando um sorriso

Quem eu quero enganar. Edward podia ser altruísta o bastante pra abrir mão de mim, mais eu fiquei morrendo de ciúmes.

Como eu tenho curiosidade mórbida perguntei:

"Ela é humana ou vampira?"

"Humana e linda, mais ele vai decidir transformá-la logo. Não vai suportar perdê-la.

Depois de dizer isso ela me virou para o espelho e me mostrou como eu estava. Confesso que fiquei muito bonita, mais a ultima frase da Alice não saia da minha cabeça. Mais bem feito pra mim. Quem manda pensar mais nos outros do que em mim mesma?

Ela se despediu de mim e disparou pela floresta com o celular na mão, e eu fui para o casamento com a cabeça a mil. Agora nem que eu quisesse, não daria pra voltar a traz. Será que o Edward nunca me amou? Porque me lembro da conversa que ele teve com o Jacob na barraca _Você me considera uma... pedra viva... duro e frio. É verdade. Somos compostos dessa maneira, e é muito raro que experimentamos uma mudança verdadeira. Quando acontece, como ocorreu quando Bella entrou na minha vida, é uma mudança permanente. Não há retorno._ Bom acho que foi realmente um sonho sussurrado, como eu achei que era.

"Oi você está linda!" Jacob falou.

"Obrigado."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Jake perguntou desconfiado.

"Não Jake, está tudo bem.

"Que bom, vamos para o altar só falta a gente."

Sorri fraco e o acompanhei. Nesse momento entrou uma moça muito bonita, prima da Emily de Makah. Jacob na hora ficou tenso e quando olhei pra ele, ele olhava pra moça como o Sam olha pra Emily como estivesse vendo o sol pela primeira vez. Naquela hora meu mundo caiu, eu queria os dois e acabei ficando sem nenhum. Engraçado é que pelo Jack eu fiquei realmente feliz, mais quando lembrei que o Edward nunca mais voltaria pra mim e chorei a cerimonia toda.

Quando a cerimonia acabou sai correndo peguei minha moto e sai correndo pra bem longe dali. Claro não demorou muito pro Jake aparecer.

"Bella, me perdoa. Eu não posso controlar isso. Nunca quis te magoar por favor me perdoa." Ele falava desesperado.

"Eu sei Jacob, tudo bem."

"Bella não quero ver você sofrendo, pra ver você feliz até ligo pro sanguessuga."

Nessa hora uma voz que eu reconheceria, em qualquer lugar.

"Não precisa Jacob."

Não acreditava, ele tava ali, lindo como sempre. Sorrindo aquele meu sorriso, meio de lado que me tirava o folego. Ele e eu corremos um em direção ao outro parecia cena de cinema. Ele até correu numa velocidade humana. Eu chorei emocionada e ele me deu um beijo cheio de saudade que poucas vezes ele tinha me dado.

Nem tinha notado que o Jacob já não estava mais ali. Olhei procurando quando Edward falou

"Ele nos deu privacidade. E é claro que correu para o imprinting dele. Como eu estava com saudade." Eu sorri.

"Mas como, a Alice me disse..." Nessa hora ele me respondeu. Sempre fazendo carinho no meu rosto como se eu não fosse real.

"Desde que você escolheu sua humanidade, a Alice não te via mais nem que tentasse muito. Mais então como ela estava te arrumando teve a visão de você nos meus braços. Como eu nunca me afastei muito de Forks. Sempre observei você de longe. Quando a saudade batia. Eu ia ver você dormir." Edward admitiu

Eu sorri. O abracei com todas a minha força. E Falei:

"Eu estava arrependida, os motivos que me levaram a escolher o Jacob, já não faziam sentido. Eu só não queria magoá-lo. Mais quando a Alice teve a visão uma dor tão forte veio. E por mais que eu tenha ficado feliz pelo imprinting que ele teve não teve como não lamentar que agora eu estaria sozinha.

"Bella, não sabe como eu fiquei feliz quando encontrei com Alice, e vi na memória dela, que você ficou triste com a noticia. Foi a primeira vez que fiquei feliz ao te ver triste" Ele falou rindo. "Mais nunca mais nada nem ninguém vai nos separar."

"Vai me transformar?"

"Não seria capas de te perder novamente." depois perguntou rindo "Será que meu sogro vai ficar feliz em me ver?"

"Só tem um jeito de descobrir." Respondi sorrindo também.

_**E ai? gostando?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Boa leitura**

Capítulo 2

POV Charlie.

A Bella estava tão linda, emocionada com a cerimonia, eu esperava que ela daqui a uns anos estivesse vestida de noiva, e eu entregando-a ao Jacob. Realmente ela vai ser uma noiva linda. Ela não não teve mais o mesmo sorriso que ela tinha tinha quando estava namorando aquele branquelo, mais ainda me parece feliz.

E eu assistindo a cerimonia do lado da Sue, quem diria que a viúva do meu grande amigo Harry, se tornasse minha futura esposa, porque pretendo pedi-la em casamento. Nunca tinha olhado pra ela nesse sentido, mais de uns meses para cá, nossa amizade foi se transformando e a três meses me descobri apaixonado e aqui estou eu, de mãos dadas com ela assistindo o casamento de sua sobrinha. Como se já fizesse parte da família, e eu me sinto assim, da família.

Quando terminou o casamento, me distrai olhando pra Sue e perdi a noção do tempo, só de longe vi a Bella saindo de moto, e o Jacob correndo atras dela. O que estava acontecendo? Olhei assustado para Sue e de volta para os dois.

"Mais o que está acontecendo?" Falei já indo em direção aos dois também.

"Calma, vamos esperar eles voltar, ai eles se explicam" Sue falou enquanto segurava minha mão, seu toque me acalmou na hora.

"É você tem razão."

POV Sue

Charlie tinha razão, aquela movimentação do Jacob e Bella era muito suspeita, na mesa da recepção de casamento disfarçadamente falei ao ouvido de Seth se transformar e ver se algo mais sério estava acontecendo com Jacob. Não demorou muito para o Seth voltar.

"Mãe, pede vir aqui por favor?"

"Claro, Charlie vou ali resolver uns detalhes do bufe já volto tá? - dei um selino no Charlie e segui o Seth." É muito grave Seth?

"Bom para o Charlie sim, mais para o Jacob, Bella e principalmente para meu amigo Edward não é nem um pouco."

"Não estou entendendo nada, desenrola menino?"

"Desculpa mãe. É que o Jacob teve um imprinting pela Gabriela. Lembra dela né." Arregalei o olho e assenti. "então e Bella reparou , e saiu correndo, só que a Alice havia contado para o Edward que a Bella ia voltar a namorar ele, então ele estava esperando na fronteira. Quando o Jacob foi se explicar com a Bella, o Ed apareceu, e a senhora precisava ver o sorriso da Bella quando o viu foi a cena mais romântica que já presenciei."

"Ai eu sabia que esse namoro do Jacob não ia dar certo, isso poderia acontecer a qualquer momento. Tá obrigado filho."

Não demorou muito para o Jacob retornar sozinho, mais o Charlie não reparou, mais era questão de tempo.

POV Charlie

Os casais começaram a se formar para a valsa, e eu estava doido pra ver minha Bella dançando. Os Noivos dançaram a valsa e nunca tinha visto um casal mais apaixonado. Agora o padrinhos dançariam. Tá retiro o que eu disse todos os amigos do Sam olhavam para suas namoradas da mesma forma até o Jacob para... PARA AÍ, QUE MERDA É ESSA AQUELA NÃO É MINHA FILHA!

"Que palhaçada é aquela ali Sue, tu sabe de alguma coisa?"

"Calme meu bem, o Jacob deve ter alguma explicação. Vamos conversar com ele depois da valsa sim. Minha sobrinha não merece que você brigue com o Jacob aqui. Espera e conversamos com ele em outro lugar." Claro como a sempre a Sue tem razão.

Esperei cheguei perto de onde o Jacob estava com a menina e toquei no seu ombro, Jacob se virou e engoliu seco.

"Oi Charlie." sorriu amarelo ele sabia que eu queria explicações.

"Me siga Jacob quero conversar com você." Me afastei da festa "O você tem a me dizer?

"Bom como vou explicar, é... eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa e a Bella também ama outro e você sabe quem é. Ela saiu daqui comigo durante a cerimonia, e acabou encontrando com ele e eu acho que eles estão juntos agora mesmo."

Dei as costas deixei ele sem me despedir, esse moleque me decepcionou muito, e mais essa agora, a Bella está nesse momento com o branquelo? Tenho que ir pra casa.

"Sue esses jovens trocam de amor como se troca de roupa" Falei indignado. "Você acredita que o Jacob me falou que se apaixonou por aquela menina e que a Bella está nesse momento com o Edward? E eu nem sabia que ele estava de volta. Tô indo embora quero ver com os meus próprios olhos."

"Vai, te vejo amanhã?"

"Claro até amanhã." Lhe dei um beijo e fui embora.

Cheguei em casa o Volvo prata já conhecido por mim estava lá. Chegando perto da porta ouço risadas não estavam os dois sozinhos. Quando abri a porta estavam quatro adolescentes sentados no chão da minha casa a pequena Alice e o namorado que não lembro o nome e a Bella sentada com as costas no peito do Edward, e que não me agradou em nada, mais ao reparar "aquele" sorriso da Bella. Não tinha como negar ela amava mesmo o Edward, e eu tenho é que ficar feliz com isso.

"Boa tarde Charlie!" A pequena Alice se levantou e me deu um beijo no rosto, já falei que gosto dessa menina?

"Boa tarde Alice."

"Boa tarde chefe Swan. Espero que não esteja chateado por eu estar aqui." Edward se levantou e me estendeu a mão.

"Vendo o rosto da minha filha assim sorrindo, claro que não." E o cumprimentei Logo o namorado da Alice também me estendeu a mão.

"Oi sou Jásper namorado da Alice, muito prazer chefe Swan."

"O prazer é meu, e me chame de Charlie, você também Edward, já que a Bella insiste que você seja meu genro e o Jacob não quer mais esse cargo."

"Pai!" Bella reclamou.

"Que é só sendo sincero."

POV Bella

Que vergonha, ele sempre demonstrou o desagrado, mais nunca tinha sido tão direto, mais também nunca tinha sido tão educado.

"Então como vai a faculdade? Edward."

"Eu resolvi esperar um ano pra fazer, pra escolher o que realmente quero, mais acho que não vou esperar mais, quero fazer medicina mesmo, como o meu pai."

"A Bella também resolveu esperar um ano. Sabia que ela vai pra Dartmouth?" Falou todo orgulhoso.

"Ele sabe pai ele estava aqui quando recebi a aceitação." Edward olhou pra mim admirado mais eu podia jurar que estava emocionado.

"Que bom, Bella porque não entra esse semestre também?"

"Bom Charlie, sobre isso... eu gostaria falar com o senhor em particular."

Em particular? O que ele ele iria falar com o meu pai em particular? Ele vai aprontar e vai sobrar pra mim. Cheguei perto da Alice, e sussurrei "sabe de alguma coisa?", ela deu de ombro.

"Claro, rapaz vamos ao meu quarto."

**O que acharam? Comentem**


	3. Chapter 3

O Pedido

POV Edward

Quando chegamos na frente da casa da Bella Alice estava nos esperando ao lado de Jásper Os dois rindo "Charlie não ia ficar muito feliz de ver vocês dois sozinhos em casa".

O que Alice tá fazendo aqui? Bella perguntou.

Ela tá tentando nos proteger da fúria de Charlie.

Nós entramos mais como Alice queria nos dar privacidade falou.

Eu e Jásper vamos namorar no teu carro, quando o Charlie estiver chegando nós entramos.

Acenamos com a cabeça, quando entramos sentei no chão puxando Bella para meu colo e a beijei mais uma vez, ficamos apenas nos beijando e matando a saudade.

Ow! Que fofis! Vocês nunca deviam ter ficado longe já disse, vocês ficam juntos no final. - Alice falou sorrindo deixando Bella corada por ter sido flagrada me beijando.

Menos Alice.

Agora pude ver que Alice tem razão. Charlie não estava nada feliz por pensar que eu estava sozinho com a Bella. " O que esses dois estão fazendo em casa sozinhos? Mais vou acabar já com isso." Charlie abriu a porta quando viu nós quatro se acalmou na hora. "Olha o sorriso da Bella, fazia tempo que ele não aparecia, por mais que me doa não tem como negar ele faz bem a ela." Alice se levantou pra dar um beijo em Charlie, eu e Jásper levantamos também. Assim que Alice lhe deu um beijo me segurei pra não rir. "Já falei que gosto dessa menina." Eu e Jásper cumprimentamos Charlie formalmente ele aproveitou pra me dar uma alfinetada.

O prazer é meu, e me chame de Charlie, você também Edward, já que a Bella insiste que você seja meu genro e o Jacob não quer mais esse cargo.

Fiquei emocionado quando Charlie disse que Bella ia para Dartmouth. Não sabia que ela ia aceitar a bolsa de estudos, pois ela sabia que os Cullen estavam por traz disso. Mais não ela ia para lá, realmente uma surpresa agradável. Nós podemos ir um semestre antes de transformá-la. Porque vou transformá-la, nunca mais ficaria sem minha Bella.

Quando disse a Charlie que gostaria de falar sobre isso a sós Bella fez uma cara tão engraçada que quase cai na gargalhada. Quero me casar com ela, e ela não vai ter a oportunidade de dizer não.

Claro rapaz, vamos ao meu quarto.

POV Bella

Eu queria ir junto mais Alice me impediu.

O que ele vai fazer?- Perguntei a Alice

Deixa de ser curiosa. Esta tudo sobre controle. - Alice respondeu rindo para o Jásper que estava rindo também.

Fica tranquila Bella. Esta tudo tão bem que nem vai precisar do Jásper lá.

Por favor Alice o que o Edward tá aprontando?

Não sei de nada.- Falou dando uma risadinha.

E agora? Vou morrer de curiosidade.

POV Charlie

Agora no meu quarto virei para olhar para Edward, ele sempre tão confiante agora parecia nervoso.

Então garoto, o que queria falar comigo?

Bom Charlie, você mencionou que a Bella deveria ir a universidade esse semestre também. Mais o que o senhor não sabe que eu também vou para Dartmouth com a Alice e para a Bella não morar com pessoas estranhas eu e a Alice gostaríamos que a Bella viesse morar conosco.

O QUE? Ele só pode me achar com cara de trocha!

Bom eu entendo, - entendo coisa nenhuma - mais mesmo com a Alice morando la também, não gosto da ideia da Bella morar com vocês, pra falar a verdade acho que até na mesma cidade sem supervisão não me agrada.

Bom senhor Swan é ai que eu quero chegar. Eu não quero ter um namoro como a maioria dos Jovens de hoje tem. Eu não fui criado assim sabe? Eu fui criado de forma antiga.

Esse rapaz tá querendo me dizer que não vai dormir com a minha filha, ele quer mesmo que eu acredite que vão morar na mesma casa e que não vai acontecer nada? Ta bom, vampiro e lobisomens também existem...

O que quer dizer a moda antiga? Que vai casar virgem?

Quando ele afirmou com a cabeça não aguentei e cai na gargalhada. Mais quando parei pra analisar as palavras dele, não pude acreditar no que ele estava sugerindo. Se ele não quer fazer nada com minha filha antes de casar, e pretendia morar com ela mesmo assim. Só que eles são adolescentes, e eu já fui um, ele não vai aguentar morar com ela sem fazer nada.

Seja direto Edward, porque ainda não estou acreditando na conclusão que eu cheguei.

Bom chefe Swan, eu queria pedir a Bella em casamento mais para isso, estou pedindo a mão dela para o senhor. O senhor me daria a mão da Isabella?

Eu nem tinha reparado que havia entrado em uma maquina do tempo e voltado para o seculo passado. Puxa eu nem sabia que tinha pais que criavam filhos ainda dessa forma. Mais o que eu poderia responder, não meu jovem prefiro que viva em pecado com ela? Não da né. A Bella não vai aceitar mesmo. Vou deixar na mão dela.

Bom isso é realmente raro meu rapaz. Mais por mim embora eu ache muito cedo, lhe dou a benção, se a Bella aceitar é claro. E se prometer que não fara mais ela sofrer.

Se depender de mim senhor, Bella sera a mulher mais feliz do mundo, muito obrigada. - Edward respondeu apertando minha mão. E realmente me pareceu que esse casamento ia dar certo apesar de serem tao jovens.

Então Edward quando pretende pedir a Bella? Eu preciso estar presente pra ver a reação dela. Quer um conselho peca ela em casamento de uma forma que ela não possa dizer não.

De onde eu tirei essa calma toda? Ele acabou de pedir minha permissão pra tirar minha menina de mim. Eu tinha que no minimo dar um tiro nele antes de concordar com tudo isso. To ficando um frouxo mesmo, primeiro permito sem machucar o Jacob, que ele trate a Bella do jeito que tratou, como se ela fosse descartável. Agora estava entregando de mão beijada pro branquelo? Pelo menos dele eu sei que a Bells gosta.

POV Bella.

Ai que demora. O que tanto que eles conversão. Comecei a balançar a perna ate que fiquei calma de repente.

Jásper você sabe que não vai conseguir me manter calma pra sempre.

Ele só deu um sorriso e olhou para escada, eles estavam descendo, Edward sorrindo abertamente e Charlie pensativo.

O que tanto vocês conversaram hein?- Perguntei irritada.

Bom Bella eu acho que Edward escolheu a profissão errada, em vez de medico ele devia ser advogado, porque ele acabou de me convencer de você morar com ele e a Alice em Hanôver. - Charlie falou com meio sorriso no rosto.

Isso é serio pai? Eu não estou acreditando. E o Edward não saiu do quarto com nenhuma bala no corpo? - Me aproximei do meu pai e pus a mão na sua testa. Não, sem febre. - E todos começaram a rir.

Charlie meus pais mandaram convidar vocês para um jantar sexta-feira la em casa.

Sera um prazer, sexta estaremos la, não é Bells? - eu estava tao chocada da virada que deu a minha vida de manha estava indo a um casamento com o Jacob e agora vou morar com o Edward, porque meu pai autorizou é estou chocada. - Sim, claro podemos ir sim.

E Bella sera o meu noivado portanto temos que ir as compras.

Mau posso esperar para rever a família toda.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Noivado da Alice?

Bom como não estudava mais, eu trabalhava na loja dos Newton terça e quinta o dia todo, então segunda fiquei o dia todo com Edward, era tão bom ficar com ele. Mais a tarde Jacob esteve aqui em casa com a Gabriela. E a conversa foi melhor do que eu imaginei.

Oi Bella, oi Edward. - Jacob nos cumprimentou, e Edward o cumprimentou de volta.- Eu vim aqui pra apresentar minha namorada, Gabriela essa é a Bella de quem eu falei.

Muito prazer Bella, vejo que você está muito bem.- Gabriela falou sorrindo pra mim.

É to sim, e acho que tenho que te agradecer por aparecer na vida do Jacob ele merece ser feliz.- eu falei grata por Jacob estar tão feliz.

Bom e também vim trazer pro Edward um recado do bando.

Por mim tudo bem, fico feliz que pensem assim. Mais fale em voz alta a Bella precisa ouvir da sua boca.

Certo, Bella o bando abriu uma exceção e o Edward vai poder te transformar sem iniciar uma guerra. Já que você não vai ser uma vitima, você sabe o que vai acontecer com você.

Obrigada, vou ficar bem mais aliviada assim.

POV Edward

Bom fiquei bem mais aliviado não que eu fosse deixar de transformá-la por isso mais assim fica mais fácil. E falei bem baixo só para os ouvidos do Jacob ouvir, "Eu vou noivar com a Bella na sexta-feira, as 20 horas, vocês dois estão convidados, e o Billi também." e Jacob respondeu pelo pensamento. "Claro vai ser bom pra Charlie ter a gente por lá."

Bom estamos indo, a gente se vê.

Foi um prazer te conhecer Gabriela. Será bem vinda aqui em casa sempre que quiser.- disse Bella.

Tchau Bella, tchau sanguessuga.- Jacob falou rindo.

JACOB! - Bella e Gabriela falaram juntas.

Que é, só pra não perder o costume.

Depois que eles saíram abracei Bella por trás e falei no seu ouvido.

Você está mesmo feliz? - Sorri ao notar que ela se arrepiou.

Tá brincando? Não tem como eu ser mais feliz. - Falou se virando de frente pra mim e agarrando meu pescoço. Estreci com o toque tão intimo e natural. Parecia que fazíamos isso a séculos não só a mais de um ano.- E você? Está feliz?

Sim mais pode melhorar.

Como?- Ela perguntou se agarrando mais a mim.

Quando eu te ter pra sempre.

É tem razão pode melhorar. - Então eu a beijei, mal sabe ela que essas palavras tinham um outro significado pra mim.

POV Bella

Quarta consegui fugir da Alice, mais tive que prometer que ela poderia me arrumar para o noivado dela na sexta. Não sei porque, quem tem que estar bonita é ela. Como se fosse a primeira vez que ela noivava. E o resto da semana foi assim eu e o Edward namorando bastante ele me contando tudo sobre a vida de vampiro. Carlisle acha que se eu me preparar psicologicamente a transição será mais calma, mais não me importo, sei que eles cuidarão de mim quando eu for uma recém-criada.

Na sexta-feira, Edward beijou minha testa e disse que voltaria as 10 horas pra me buscar com a Alice. Desci para tomar café e meu pai estava saindo para a delegacia.

Tchau Bella te vejo na casa dos Cullen. A Alice me ligou e disse que você ia se arrumar lá e já vai ficar pra festa.

Tá bom, mais se não fosse o noivado da minha melhor amiga eu ia fugir desse jantar.

Charlie só deu uma gargalhada e saiu. Bom já eram 9:00 vou tomar um banho porque se eu conheço a baixinha ela vem me buscar antes da hora. Tomei banho, não lavei o cabelo porque ela já me avisou que ela vai lavar e fazer uma escova.

Quando desci a escada estavam lá sentados no sofá os dois Edward e Alice. Edward sorriu pra mim e veio me dar um beijo rápido e delicado nem por isso meu coração deixou de disparar.

Então Bella preparada para ficar o dia todo no Spa Alice Cullen.- Alice falou rindo.

Depende o Edward vai poder ficar comigo?

Não meu amor prometi pro meu pai que vou caçar com ele.

Ha – falei triste – Tudo bem.

Hei, não fica assim. No Jantar não vou sair do seu lado, A gente pode até fugir para o Escritório do Carlisle para namorar um pouco o que você acha.

Perfeito, então vamos loga para essa tortura.

Alice e Roseli isso mesmo Roseli, me tratou super bem. As duas fizeram de tudo comigo, massagem, cabelo, unha e tudo mais. Depois foram se arrumar, voltaram lindas e com o meu vestido na mão. O vestido era realmente lindo.

Alice eu to bonita demais, nada comparado a vocês duas mais meu vestido deveria ser teu já que você é a noiva.

Deixa de ser boba Bella, quero minhas duas irmãs lindas ao meu lado e esse vestido de deixa mais linda.

Bom já são 20:00 os convidados já chegaram.

Convidados? Que convidados?- Perguntei, achei que seria só a família.

Meus amigos é claro. - Claro mais quais.

Quando desci dei de cara com varias pessoas conhecidas. Ângela e Ben, Jacob, Gabriela e Billi. E meu pai que era o único que eu sabia que estaria ali. Fui para o lado do Edward que estava lindo.

E a Alice foi ao lado do Jásper cumprimentar os convidados. Depois Edward me puxou também para cumprimentar os maus amigos. Claro quando fui cumprimentar o restante a família Cullen que eu não tinha visto ainda, porque estavam todos caçando. Emmett quase quebra meus ossos.

Que saudade Bella, não mudou nada! - Falou ele rindo.

Ainda não Emmett mais falta pouco.- falei rindo. Então Esme convidou todos para ir a mesa que o Jantar vai ser servido.

Então quando todos estavam as mesas porque tinha varias a campainha tocou, e Alice foi atender. Eu estava sentada em uma mesa próxima a porta com Edward e meu pai e tinha dois lugares vagos. Eu de costas pra porta não vi quem era, e como eu não tirava os olhos do Edward. Não sabia que as pessoas que tinham chegado sentaram na nossa mesa.

Oi! - Quando virei pra cumprimentar levei um susto.

Mãe? Phil? - Oi minha filha a Alice mandou o convites e as passagens então.

Eu me levantei e abracei bem forte a minha mãe. Eu não sabia que ela tinha a convidado. Olhei pra Alice que ria pra mim e eu sussurrei um "obrigada". E ela sussurrou de volta um "de nada".

Então sentamos para comer e conversar quando eu estava entrando numa conversa com minha mãe notei que Edward ficou em pé. Parei pra ver o que ele ia fazer. Ele pegou minha mão e fez eu ficar de pé também, só ali eu notei que a minha mesa ficava a frente de todas as outras.

Meu pai bateu na taça com om garfo e chamou a atenção de todos só então eu vi que não era noivado da Alice coisa nenhuma.

Então Edward fez o que ele tentou fazer quando meu pediu em casamento meses atrás. Se ajoelhou.

Bella, eu te amo, sempre te amei, ficamos um pouco separados e foi bom porque serviu para nos dar certeza de que não somos plenamente feliz longe um do outro. Então minha vida, eu prometo te amar pra sempre, todos os dias do pra sempre. Quer se casar comigo?

Meus olhos encheram de água ele já fez esse pedido e na ocasião eu só disse sim, mais agora fiquei com muita vontade de falar muito mais.

Bom, esse tempo longe realmente só me deu mais certeza de que é você que vai me fazer feliz pra sempre, todos os dias do pra sempre- falei e sorri pra ele. - Então minha resposta é sim, mil vezes sim.

Ele colocou o mesmo anel e disse para as pessoas que não sabiam a procedência do anel.

Foi o anel que meu pai Edward deu a minha mãe Elizabeth, e está na minha família a gerações..

Ele me levantou e me deu em beijo daqueles. Todos bateram palma e o Emmett descontraiu.

Edward não está esquecendo de pedir a ninguém não.

Não já pedi a mão dessa senhorita aqui para o senhor Swan a quase uma semana.

Foi isso que vocês conversaram lá em casa no sábado? - Os dois estavam com cara de culpados. - Eu nunca imaginaria isso.

Os humanos jantaram, a família Cullen enganou muito bem. E como prometido o Edward me sequestrou para o escritório para conversamos com mais calma.

POV Edward

Peguei Bella pela mão e levei até o escritório. Acariciei seu rosto, contemplando aqueles olhos que eu tanto amo.

Quando te fiz o mesmo pedido meses atrás, você disse que não tinha ficado feliz por se casar comigo, e sim por me ter pra sempre. E agora? Como se sente?

Agora, eu sei que meus pais aprovam, que você sonha com isso, e imaginei você me esperando no altar e realmente é isso que eu quero. Só falta uma coisa, aí vou ser uma mulher completa e feliz.

E o que além da cerimonia vai ficar faltando?

A lua de mel. - Ela respondeu rindo e corando. - Não me esqueci da nossa concessão meses atras.

Bella achei que ter aceitado de transformar você ia esquecer isso.

Não ainda quero ter todas as experiências humanas

Como ela é teimosa, achei que ia me livrar dessa tortura.

Minha vida, já te falei e vou repetir. Não tenho ideia de como vou fazer isso sem te machucar.

Edward, meu amor, eu já te falei também que vamos só tentar se não der certo agente para.

Para ela é fácil falar, não é ela que vai perder a própria vida se algo lhe acontecer.

Tudo bem vamos tentar.

Ela abriu o sorriso mais lindo que já vi, colocou a mão no meu cabelo e me beijou eu correspondi ao beijo. Me separei sorrindo quando notei que nós dois estávamos animados de mais.

Então futura senhora Cullen, se vamos ter uma lua de mel. Podemos ter um semestre na universidade o que você acha?

Ok! Eu topo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

20 anos depois.

POV Edward

Nunca imaginei que poderia ser tão feliz, casei com Bella em uma cerimonia linda, e a lua de mel foi perfeita. Fiquei com medo de machucá-la o que aconteceu, mais no fundo apesar de tudo não me arrependo. Minha esposa é a criatura mais teimosa do mundo, conseguiu me convencer de consumar o casamento, que causou uma gravidez que nunca antes ouvimos falar que seria possível.

Mais graças a teimosia da Bella, e ao conhecimento médico de Carlisle, conseguimos trazer ao mundo uma menina linda. Conseguimos esconder a gravidez de todos só não do Jacob, que assumiu seu papel como Alfa da matilha e nos deixou levar a gravidez adiante.

E também agradeço ao Jacob, que ainda nutrir uma amizade forte com a Bella, isso proporcionou uma ajuda, não ajuda não, os lobos nos salvaram da cobiça sem fim do Aro e de todos os Volturi. Os lobos e minha talentosa esposa Bella. Ela estava tão linda na postura de mãe de família... Parecia uma leoa defendendo a cria e me apaixono por ela a cada passo que ela dá. Hoje me separar dela me provocaria morte instantânea.

Claro e por último e não menos importante tenho que agradecer Naruel, por se mostrar aos Volture, e assim salvar toda a minha família da destruição. Tenho que agradecer mais não quero, nesse exato momento estou na nossa cabana, Rennesme dormindo no seu quarto, está quase amanhecendo. E eu só penso em como matar aquele desgraçado.

Bella colocou as mãos no meu rosto. "o que se passa nessa sua mente maravilhosa, acabamos de ter uma noite de amor maravilhosa, o que tanto você pensa?"

- Eu amo poder estar na sua mente.

- Edward não me distraia responde.- perguntou Bella com uma carinha muito brava.

- Em tudo que nos aconteceu, e agora vem um hibrido querer roubar minha princesa de mim.

- Meu lindo! Rennesme já avisou Naruel que ele terá que que vir morar perto de nós se ele quer algo sério por ela.

- Você não entende. Ela é minha princesinha, eu lutei por ela, ajudei você a colocá-la no mundo. Agora chega ele e se acha no direito de tirá-la de mim?

- Também não fico feliz com isso, fui eu que carregou ela por um mês inteiro. Mais você sabe que ele ainda não pediu, foi só uma visão da Alice. Pra que sofrer por antecipação. Ela nem o conhece, vamos esperar papai super protetor. Nem sabemos se ela vai se interessar por ele.

- É você esta certa, vamos esperar.

" Papai ciumento, queria que Charlie estivesse vivo. Só pra ver o que ele ia dizer." - pensou Bella, ainda com a mão no meu rosto.

- Pois eu sei exatamente o que ele ia dizer. " Viu Edward como é bom criar uma filha pra um branquelo qualquer vir e roubá-la de você

Bella sorrio " era exatamente isso que ele falaria."

Ouvimos passos pela casa indo em direção a cozinha.

" Nossa princesa acordou"

Levantamos colocamos uma roupa e fomos pra cozinha e o cheiro de ovos com bacon, encheu a casa que nojo.

- Bom dia pais mais lindos do mundo!

- Bom dia filha – Bela respondeu e eu a abracei e disse bom dia princesa.

- O que houve? Pai você está estranho.

- É impressão sua filha.

Rennesme tomou café, "quero completar o café com um cervo pode ser?"

- Rennesme tem aula daqui a pouco.

"é rapidinho"

- Ta bom acha que consegue caçar em 15 min?

- Nessa floresta? Tranquilo.

- Mais não demora filha, se não vai conseguir se arrumar como você gosta. - Bela completou.

Rennesme saiu pela porta e Bella se pendurou no meu pescoço.

- Quer dizer que temos 15 min?

- Harã! Mais acho o que a gente gosta de fazer não da só em 15 min.

- O eu quero fazer agora da sim! Para um pai de família tu só pensa besteira.

Dei uma gargalhada e perguntei - o tu tem em mente?- Ela me mostrou nós dois no sofá ela no meu colo nos beijando. Peguei ela no colo sentei no sofá e nos beijamos até perder a noção do tempo.

- Quando eu conhecer alguém, quero ser feliz como vocês.

- Não fala isso nem brincando você é muito nova, só vai namorar quando tiver mais de 100 anos, como eu.

"Vai sonhando, pai se pensar bem, você começou a namorar com 108 a mãe com 18, se for pra seguir o exemplo de vocês vai ser da minha mãe."

- Não começa me provocar Rennesme. - E ela ainda ria da minha cara.

- Edward não começa, a gente já conversou sobre isso.

Bufei e sai para o quarto. De lá fiquei ouvindo as duas.

- Rennesme você tá cansada de saber que o maior medo do seu pai é você se apaixonar e deixar a nossa casa e ir morar com o Clã ou família do seu marido.

- Mãe quero falar sério agora, e sei que o pai tá ouvindo lá do quarto. Não penso em namorar porque ninguém me chamou atenção ainda, e nenhum humano é interessante o bastante pelo menos pra mim que atingi a maturidade com 7 anos. E como quase não saiu por ai como que vou encontrar um vampiro que me chame atenção e se eu encontrar, provavelmente não vai ser vegetariano, e nem todo mundo tem a sorte da tia Alice e a Katy que seu companheiros aderiram essa vida.

"Não nasci pra ter alguém, quem vai querer uma aberração que não é Vampira nem humana?" seu pensamento era triste.

Fui pra a sala e abracei Rennesme que começou a chorar, a Bela não entendeu nada. Resolvi esclarecer por que eu sei que minha linda esposa detesta ficar sem entender.

- Rennesme, olha pro pai, você não é uma aberração. Você é a criatura mais preciosa que eu poderia sonhar ganhar. Eu não acreditava em benção divina para um vampiro, mais ai apareceu sua mãe, e depois nós fizemos você eu fui obrigada a admitir, porque vocês duas são uma benção em minha vida.

Bela como pega as coisas rápido colocou a mão na cabeça dela

- Rennesme, a pessoa certa vai aparecer pode ser rápido como foi pra mim, ou pode demorar como foi para seu pai. Mais nunca pense que você diferente é uma aberração e sim que é diferente porque é especial quando a pessoa certa aparecer ele vai se apaixonar exatamente por isso.

Rennesme sorrio e brincou secando as lágrimas.

- Ta bom, pai eu prometo quando esse ser raro aparecer, só me caso com ele se ele for vegetariano e prometer se juntar a nossa família.

- Fazer o que quando acontecer vou ter que aceitar.

- Isso mesmo – falou Bella nos empurrando para os quartos – agora vamos nos arrumar para ir a escola.

POV Rennesme

Meus pais tem razão, só estou sozinha porque ainda não conheci o cara. Mais não quero um humano não vou tentar, porque me dão sede, e porque morrem e tenho certeza que minha mãe foi a ultima transformada na nossa família.

Eu só espero que não tenha que esperar 108 anos como meu pai. É muito tempo.

- Não é não.

"Pai respeita a minha privacidade sim?" Chegamos - Bom Edward, Bella vou no meu armário. Beijinho Mano, cunhada... Me virei e fui, no caminho eu ouvia sobre um aluno novo.

- Bom dia Rennesme, já soube da última? - Perguntou a radio fofoca da escola Amanda.

- Bom só ouvi que tem um Aluno novo.

- Isso mesmo, o nome dele é Naruel, ele morava em algum lugar no Brasil.

- Que ele seja bem vindo não é mesmo? - Falei sorrindo e sem deixar ela responder sai e fui encontrar minha família no refeitório

Cheguei na mesa e cumprimentei o resto da família.

Oi Tios – Falei baixinho só pra eles ouvirem. E me sentei entre minha mãe e tia Roselie

- Oi princesa. - Tia Roselie disse – Dormiu bem?

- Tudo certinho tia obrigada.

- Tia Alice você não contou que tinha sangue novo no pedaço – Pisquei para ela queria provocar meu pai.

- Desculpe acho que me esqueci. Já sabe alguma coisa dele?

- Bom, encontrei a Angélica, só sei que é brasileiro e o nome é Naruel, o que é estranho porque conheço esse nome em algum lugar, mais não me interessei muito. Mais um humano, grande coisa.

Meu pai e tios fizeram uma careta e minha mãe e tias deram uma risadinha,e eu fiquei sem entender nada. Na mesma hora meu pai ficou tenso e em seguida uma onda de calma pairou por nós provavelmente tio Jásper tentando acalmar meu pai, agora a pergunta que não quer calar, Porque?

Acho que alguma coisa tava acontecendo porque todos eles viraram para a entrada e eu também, estava sentindo um cheiro delicioso, parecia humano mais não chegava a me dar sede. Todos nós olhamos para a entrada, quando eu digo todos, não só a minha família mais todo o colégio. Estava parado ao lado da Kelly que deve ter oferecido ajuda. E retiro o que eu disse por não me interessar saber sobre o novato. Aquele moreno é brasileiro? Como será que tá meu português?

- Rennesme? Comporte-se.

As vezes eu esqueço que nem pensar eu posso. Meu pai fez uma careta e minhas tias deram outra risadinha. Oh! Meu Deus ele está vindo pra cá.

- Ele tá vindo pra cá. Tô bonita mãe?

- Ta linda filha. - Minha mãe respondeu rindo e deu uma cotovelada no meu pai.

- É tá linda filha – meu pai completou – lembra do que conversamos de manhã? Vou te apoiar no que decidir.

- Gente eu só achei ele bunitinho. Não vou me casar. - Como será que ele conseguiu se livrar da Kelly, - falei sussurrando só para minha família ouvir.

- Bom até que foi fácil, só falei que conhecia a família Cullen. Que bom rever vocês.

- Olá Naruel, se mudou com sua tia? - Tia Roselie

- Sim, ela queria marcar de ver vocês mais tarde lá em casa, fazer um lanche, claro que só dois vão lanchar de verdade mais o que vale é a intenção.

- Hã, Ha - Eu cocei a garganta.

- Ha sim, Naruel essa é Rennesme se lembra dela? - Ele afirmou com a cabeça – Rennesme esse é Naruel, você era muito nova, mais foi ele que nos salvou dos Volture quando você era pequena – Explicou tia Alice, então era por isso que o nome não era estranho.

- Claro que me lembro – Falou ele beijando minha mão. Ow, que cavalheiro.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Naruel. Sente conosco, já que de certa forma é um de nós.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

A família que gostaria de ter.

POV Nahuel

Chegamos no Alasca. Tia Huilen foi muito boa comigo, eu não aguentava mais, saber que existia uma hibrida que não era minha irmã me deixava muito feliz. Desde que conheci a família Cullen e soube que eu não era totalmente um monstro por ter matado a minha mãe, e sim o homem que a seduziu Joham, ele sim era um monstro sem coração. E a minha tia aceitou vir morar perto deles.

Se Rennesme tivesse se tornado uma pessoa tão encantadora como sua mãe, e integra como seu pai. Eu me apaixonaria por ela facilmente. E eu gostaria disso, pois eramos da mesma espécie. Gostaria de conhecê-la, nesse século e meio de vida, sinto falta de ter alguém, humanas não era agradável ficar muito perto por causa da sede. E nenhuma das vampiras que já conheci não não me chamaram a atenção. Sei que quando encontrar a criatura certa, criatura porque não sei se será vampira ou humana, mais sei que será especial.

Então meu menino, preparado para o primeiro dia de aula? - Perguntou tia Huilen.

De verdade não, é uma experiencia nova. Vou confessar o novo me assusta.

Vai dar tudo certo. - Ela falou pegando minha mão. - Peça ajuda aos Cullen tenho certeza que eles te ajudarão. E convide eles para um lanche aqui em casa. Lanche porque você e Rennesme realmente lancharam.

Cheguei na escola, e vi dois carros muito bonitos, um Volvo prata e um Porch amarelo deve ser eles, já chegaram. Estacionei meu Camaro (N/A: amo esse carro) ao lado do Volvo. Fui a secretaria pegar meus horários, ao sair tinha uma moça muito bonita do lado de fora da secretaria.

Oi meu nome é Kelly, posso dizer onde fica as salas.

Obrigada mais não será necessário. Eu vou procurar meus amigos que já estudam aqui. Conhece os Cullens?

Claro antes das aulas eles sempre ficam no refeitório. Eu te acompanho até lá. Você é do Brasil não é? Da onde conhece os Cullens, eles são de Forks.

É mais eles costumam passar as férias no Brasil. E conheci eles lá.

É mesmo a Nessi já comentou sobre isso. Eles estão naquele canto.

Muito obrigada. Vou lá cumprimentá-los. Com licença. - Quando cheguei perto ouvi Rennesme sussurrando. Ela achou que só eles poderiam ouvir.

Ele tá vindo pra cá. Tô bonita mãe? - Ela está linda, como pode, nem vampiras são tão lindas.

Ta linda filha. - Bella falou cutucando Edward

É tá linda filha – completou Edward – lembra do que conversamos de manhã? Vou te apoiar no que decidir.

O que será que conversaram?

Gente eu só achei ele bunitinho. Não vou me casar. Como será que ele conseguiu se livrar da Kelly, - Ela também me achou bonito?

Bom até que foi fácil, só falei que conhecia a família Cullen. Que bom rever vocês. - Cheguei também sussurrando a primeira parte.

Rennesme me olhou assustada por eu ter ouvido o comentário.

Olá Nahuel, se mudou com sua tia? - Perguntou Roselie

Sim, ela queria marcar de ver vocês mais tarde lá em casa, fazer um lanche, "claro que só dois vão lanchar de verdade mais o que vale é a intenção." sussurrei essa parte também.

Ha, Hã – Rennesme chamou a atenção, me segurei para não rir.

A sim, Nahuel essa é Rennesme se lembra dela? - Não lembrava de ser tão linda, Edward me olhou feio. – Rennesme esse é Nahuel, você era muito nova, mais foi ele que nos salvou dos Volture quando você era pequena – Rennesme sorriu pra mim.

Claro que me lembro – Falei beijando sua mão, e ela ficou vermelha. Tão linda, Edward fez outra careta. Esqueci que ele podia ler minha mente. Foi mal Edward. E ele sorriu pra mim.

Prazer em conhecê-lo Nahuel. Sente conosco, já que de certa forma é um de nós.

Olhei para os demais que concordaram com a cabeça. Puxei uma cadeira e me sentei ao lado do Edward, quero ser bem vindo, e não arrumar problemas.

Então Nahuel, porque resolveu sair do Brasil?

Ok, isso é meio constrangedor, mais depois que sai daqui, vi que faltava amizade de verdade. Antes eu não sentia falta. Tia Huilen já bastava, mais quando passei aqueles dias com vocês, vi realmente o que era amizade. E senti que faltava isso, só não vim antes porque não queria magoar minha tia, mês passado estávamos conversando e ela me contou que sentia falta de uma amiga mulher, e disse que gostaria de vir morar perto da Esme.

Nossa mãe vai ficar feliz em saber disso. - comentou Edward.

Ta em qual ano Nahuel – Peguntou Rennesme.

2º e você? - Será que a gente ia ter aula juntos?

Também, se sua próxima aula for álgebra, eu posso te acompanhar.

É essa mesma , só que eu tenho que ir um pouco antes. Tenho que passar no meu armário.

Então eu te acompanho – Falou Emmett. Ele achou que eu ia negar.

Pode ser então. Te vejo na aula Rennesme.

Pode me chamar de Nessi.

Emmett porque não deixa a Rennesme acompanhá-lo, eles tem aula juntos mesmo. - Falou Bella para o cunhado.

Tem certeza? Perguntou olhando para Edward, que disse que sim com a cabeça.

Então vamos Nessi? Até mais pessoal.

POV Bella

Quando o Emmett se ofereceu pra ir com Nahuel, depois de ela ter se oferecido para acompanhar. Só encostei a mão delicadamente no rosto do Edward e pensei "não vou deixar seu irmão fazer isso, já basta o pai ciumento, ela não precisa de tios também.

Interferi e fiz Rennesme acompanhar Nahuel. E Emmett olhou indignado para mim e Edward.

Vocês não vão permitir isso né? Ela é só uma criança.

Também não gostei, mais a Bella sabe o que faz.

Agora vai deixar tua mulher mandar em você? - Perguntou Emmett indignado. E se levantou – Pois eu sou tio, e isso não vai ficar assim.

Senta agora Emmett Cullen, ou você sabe o que eu faço. - Esbravejou Roselie.

Emmett sentou na hora. E Jasper comentou.

Acho que todos nós deixamos as mulheres Cullen mandar em nós. Elas tem armas contra nós né amor.

Com certeza nenhum de vocês gostam de greve.

Todos nós rimos.

POV Nessi

Acompanhei Nahuel até o armário, em silêncio acho que nós dois somos tímidos. Ele pegou suas coisas e caminhamos até a sala.

A sua família continua muito legal, eu sempre sonhei ter uma família assim.

Meu pai me contou a história toda, e sinto muito por sua mãe. Acho que não me perdoaria se eu machucasse a minha.

Era exatamente assim que eu me sentia, um assassino. E seu pai me ajudou a ver que na verdade ela só não teve o amparo do meu pai. Se ele estivesse do nosso lado quando eu nasci, minha mãe poderia estar comigo hoje.

Eu gostaria de saber tudo sobre ele, mais nós já tínhamos entrado na sala e ia começar a Aula. Nahuel foi convocado a se apresentar a turma.

Meu nome é Nahuel Saraíba, tenho 17 anos e moro com minha tia Huilen. Sou brasileiro, descendente de índios, mais meu pai era Europeu por isso a pele clara.

Desculpe a indiscrição – Falou o professor – Mais seu sobrenome não é europeu.

Não meu pai não me registrou. Por isso só tenho Saraíba que é indígena.

Nahuel se sentou e sorrio pra mim e que sorriso lindo, mais tava bem corado.

Não liga o povo daqui é bem curioso, - Sussurrei – Você vai ter que falar muito de você ainda.

Como era a primeira vez que Nahuel frequentava a escola, deixei pra conversar depois acho que teríamos a eternidade para isso. No intervalo, levei Nahuel para a mesa da minha família. Não ia ser fácil perguntar o que eu queria a ele com o leitor de mentes ouvindo cada pensamento nosso, e pior do que eu pensei, acho que meus tios também não iam me dar folga.

Bom vou deixar minha família conversar com ele. Eu converso com ele nas aulas. É uma pena que hoje não tenho mais nenhuma aula com ele.

Sentamos e ele sentou longe de mim, acho que ele tem medo do meu pai. Meu pai me olhou e sorriu. Chato. Ele rio mais ainda.

Nahuel os Volture cumpriram o que disseram naquele encontro anos atrás? - Tio Jasper perguntou. - Sobre deter seu pai.

Sim. Conversaram com ele, e pelo que eu soube. Ele hoje mora com eles na Itália.

Ele entrou pra guarda? - Perguntou minha mãe.

Sim desde então não falo mais com ele nem com minhas irmãs.

E por que não? - Perguntei, se não consigo ficar muito tempo longe dos meus tios que não são meus parentes de verdade imagina longe de parentes de sangue. - Me dói só de imaginar ficar longe dos meus pais.

Mais entre os parentes dele, a única que ele tem o mesmo amor que nós é pela tia Rennesme.

É eu ti falei, eu não tenho nem de perto uma família como a sua. Eu até mantinha um contato grande com minhas irmãs mais elas se tornaram companheiras do Alec e Demetri. Então não tem porque continuar vendo elas. Eu não gosto dos Volturi. Eu sou vegetariano, e minhas irmãs estão fazendo o servicinho sujo para eles.

Vegetariano tá cada vez melhor. Que é pai não me olha assim.

Como assim serviço sujo. - Tio Emmett perguntou. Mais essa até eu entendi.

Emmett como elas podem andar no sol tranquilamente, elas que levam as vitimas para eles se alimentar. - Meu pai explicou

Nahuel ficou com um semblante tão triste, quase me levantei para consolá-lo mais meu pai me olhou de um jeito que achei melhor não provocar.

É monstruoso eu sei – comentou Nahuel – Eu tenho vergonha de ser irmão delas.

Nahuel você sabe que os Volture queriam você lá também, mais você esta aqui, não tem porque se sentir culpado. Cada um é responsável por suas ações.

O resto do intervalo conversamos coisas mais amenas. Mais eu e Nahuel trocamos olhares, cada vez que eu ia olhar pra ele e ele estava olhando pra mim corávamos, e visse e versa. Até que o sinal bateu o fomos para a aula, agora eu teria aula com minha mãe, e Nahuel com meu pai, ainda bem que não é ao contrario, porque meu pai ia ficar doido comigo, pois tenho certeza que vou pensar no Nahuel o resto do dia.

Entrei na sala e me sentei com minha mãe. Antes do professor entrar na sala, virei pra minha mãe e perguntei.

Vocês sabiam que o Nahuel viria estudar aqui, por isso o Edward estava tão estranho, me abraçando apertado de manhã cedo.

Não seja injusta Rennesme, Edward sempre te deu esse tipo de carinho. Mais respondendo sua pergunta, sim sabíamos. E o que achou dele? - Minha mãe perguntou rindo.

Legal – fiquei vermelha – e bunitinho. Respondi rindo também.

Nessi, bunitinho é um feio ajeitadinho, seja sincera.

Ta bom, ele é lindo. Satisfeita, mais não vão começar com papo de casamento, ele só é meu amigo. "por enquanto". Será que meu pai falaria o que Nahuel achou de mim.

Duvido sebe que ela nunca diz o que os outros pensam. Ele respeita a privacidade dos outros.

Ele respeita a privacidade de todo mundo, menos a minha.

Bom pelo menos ele vai ter certeza da intenção dele com você.

É isso minha mãe tem razão.

Desculpe pela demora.

Espero que tenham gostado!


	7. Chapter 7

_Nos falamos lá em baixo_

* * *

><p>POV Nessi<p>

Fui para a última aula que eu tinha sozinha. Chegando lá fui cercada pelas duas colegas mais metidas dassa escola.

– Você disse que não sabia nada do aluno novo, você está me saindo uma falsa. - Amanda veio me acusando.

– Em primeiro lugar Amanda, não sabia nada mesmo, não fazia ideia que era o mesmo Naruel, amigo da minha família, ele não falou pra gente que viria para cá. E segundo lugar se eu sabia ou não, nunca foi da sua conta, não precisa ofender.

– Mais agora que a gente sabe que tu conhece, como ele é? É gente boa? - Kelly perguntou.

– Pra falar a verdade, eu não o conheço, quem conhece ele é meu irmão e a namorada dele, eu conheci ele hoje assim como vocês.

– Que droga! E você quer conhecer ele? - perguntou Amanda

– Bom vai ser inevitável já que ele é amigo do meu irmão não é? Agora se me derem licença a aula vai começar.

O resto da aula foi normal, a não ser pelo fato de não parar de pensar nele. Ele é tão bonito.

Não muito branco como eu mais tem pele clara, e aquele cabelo escuro contrasta com os olhos verdes... Pior é que eu sei que meu pai está lendo minha mente. Sinto muito pai, mais não consigo parar, se a aula fosse interessante pelo menos.

Ta tenho que parar de pensar nele, And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca) não nem a Shakira me ajuda não pensar nele. Alias acho que piora pois to ficando loca, loca, loca por ele. Para com isso Rennesme!

Tu nem conhece a criatura que droga. Pai o que tá acontecendo comigo, depois tu pode me dizer? Eu nunca fui assim, tá me assustando. Não nem conheço ele, ele pareceu legal, mais só isso, vai que ele é um chato? Ta que lindo desse jeito pode ser chato o quanto quiser, hehehe.

BATE SINAL!

O que aconteceu? O sinal não bateu, e eu? Fiquei pensando naquela coisa fofa me preparando mentalmente pra ouvir um sermão do meu pai.

TRIIIIIIMMMMMM

Finalmente! Sai em disparada, para o carro do meu pai e quem eu encontro encostado em um Camaro branco bem do lado do Volvo? Isso minha nova dor de cabeça, e como além de lindo é tão charmoso?

– #¨¨&%*&¨¨*(&(&%$? - Perguntou ele sorrindo

– Desculpe o que?

– Perguntei se vai com sua família lá em casa hoje a tarde?

– A-acho que sim eles confirmaram? - Ele afirmou com a cabeça. Por falar neles por onde andam, preciso ir embora, Naruel deve achar que sou a primeira hibrida retardada da história.

– Bom eu vou indo, eu ia me despedir da sua família mais eles estão demorando, então... - Ele beijou minha mão e entrou no carro, e eu fiquei bordo, que é bem mais que vermelha.

– Ué cade o Naruel? Achei que ele ia se despedir da gente. - Perguntou tia Alice.

– Ele até esperou, mais vocês demoraram. Onde vocês estavam por falar nisso. - Perguntei

– Atrás do colégio faltamos a ultima aula, teus pais foram pra lá agora, então acho que deveria ir pra casa com a gente. - Tio Emmett respondeu levantando a sobrancelha.

– O meu pai deve estar fugindo de mim isso sim.

Fui pra casa com meus tios e corri pra cabana, o que vou vestir pra ir na casa do Naruel? Demorou 5 min e tia Alice estava no meu quarto.

– Acho que você deve ir casual, um jeans e uma blusinha como você sempre se veste, deixa o vestido pra sexta-feira.

– Tem razão tia eu te amo! - Perai! - O que tem sexta-feira?

– Não sei de nada. Fui teu tio tá me esperando. - E tão rápido como apareceu foi embora.

Logo em seguida meus pais apareceram, com as roupas amarrotadas.

– Vocês deviam dar o exemplo, depois não querem que eu procure um companheiro, também quero viver um amor como o de vocês.

– Você já encontrou seu companheiro querida! - Minha mãe falou sorrindo. E meu pai fez cara feia.

– Não encontrei não só acho ele legal. - Pai falou pra ela o que eu pensei?

– O que você pensou Rennesme?

Ué não estava me vigiando na última aula?

– Não eu estava com o Naruel lembra? Estava prestando atenção nele.

Ufa!

– Então tá bom, não vão se arrumar pra ir na casa do Naruel não?

– O que você pensou Rennesme?

– Não vou falar, perdeu esquece não sou de me repetir.

Sai da sala e só ouvi minha mãe dando uma risadinha. Sorri também, mais pra meu azar minha mente me traiu de novo e o rosto dele veio na minha mente. E fiquei lembrando dos meus pensamentos, e perguntei de novo pro meu pai agora sabendo que ele realmente tá me ouvindo. O que é isso? Não consigo parar de pensar nele.

Como vocês dois são meus melhores amigos, minha mãe porque sempre tem uma visão interessante das coisas, você pai porque não tenho alternativa.

Me vesti, e fui para sala. Eles já estavam prontos me esperando. Então devo perguntar em voz alta? Então meu pai acenou que sim com a cabeça.

– Pai, mãe, eu não queria isso eu juro e você pode confirmar pai. Hoje de manhã eu tive uma crise sobre isso, mais não pensei que seria tão rápido. Isso que eu estou sentindo me confunde. Porque eu conheci Naruel, hoje de manhã, como posso agora não tirar ele da minha cabeça. Não deveria conhecer ele primeiro? Pelo menos é isso que as meninas comentam na escola.

– Isso depende filha, você é hibrida, portanto como humana pode ser só admiração por ele ser bonito e educado, mais como vampira você pode sim ter encontrado seu companheiro. - Explicou minha mãe, e meu pai fez uma careta eu tive que rir. - Eu não tirava seu pai da minha cabeça porque como você já sabe, ele me olhou assassino, e eu ficava me perguntando como pode me odiar tão rápido. Embora ma minha mente também vinha como ele era lindo.

– Eu também não parei de pensar na sua mãe, como uma simples humana me chamou tanta atenção, mais tarde eu tive que admitir que não foi a mente silenciosa e nem o cheiro delicioso e sim porque eu a amava.

– Então é normal isso não conseguir tirar Naruel da minha cabeça? - Perguntei

– É mais que normal, e isso não significa que ele é o amor da sua vida, para isso você vai ter que conversar com ele. Então você vai saber. - Falou minha mãe.

Eu só pensei no Naruel,durante a ultima aula, será que ele pensou em mim? Olhei pro meu pai e ele ficou irritado.

– Sim e não gostei nada disso, ele está com o mesmo dilema que você, e eu não devia mais disse a ele o mesmo que disse a você. Agora Bella meu amor nós podemos ir caçar um pouco, quero parar de ouvir o nome Naruel um pouco sim?

Eu e minha mãe rimos, e eles saíram dizendo que não iriam demorar, e antes disse ao meu pai que esperaria eles na casa do vovô.

POV Naruel

A Rennesme é além de bonita é agradável, tivemos aula juntos o que foi bom, e almocei com a família Cullen, expliquei que eles me fizeram falta, e morri de vergonha, o pior é que as duas ultimas aulas eu tive com Edward. E por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia parar de pensar nela, ela tem um corpo de 18 anos mais um rosto angelical, quase infantil.

E olha eu aqui pensando na garota ao lado do pai dela, um vampiro que pode ler minha mente, é eu to pedindo pra morrer. Desculpe Edward não quero te desrespeitar.

– Não tem como se segurar né? - Perguntou ele baixinho.

É eu não consigo. Não sei o que tá acontecendo comigo.

– Eu suspeito que esteja se apaixonando pela minha filha, e eu não acredito que estou dizendo isso, mais pra você ter certeza deve conversar bastante com ela, porque achou ela bonita, tem que ver se a conversa e a companhia lhe agrada.

O senhor me da permissão de sair com ela pra jantar na sexta?

– Sem problemas, mais se me chamar de senhor de novo, arranco seu pescoço fora. Eu que pelo que eu me lembre você é mais velho que eu. Então...

Desculpe é que estou me sentindo um adolescente, que de certa forma eu sou.

– Ok! Agora tente não pensar tanto na minha filha. Não é muito agradável pra mim.

Vou tentar mais não garanto nada. Até que ele foi legal comigo, será que ela tá pensando em mim também? Aqueles cacho cor de cobre, uma cor diferente, é igual do Edward, nessa hora ele rosnou, desculpe de novo. Como se faz isso não pensar em algo que não quer sair da sua cabeça?

– Preste atenção na aula! - Rosnou Edward.

Ta certo, até que consegui, as vezes minha mente me traia mais no fim deu certo.

Sai da aula, e esperei por eles no meu carro. A Rennesme apareceu conversamos um pouco mais ela estava distraída, acho que minha companhia não estava agradando, me despedi dela e fui pra casa.

* * *

><p>Bom ainda tem alguém lendo?<p>

Desculpem a demora, mas a vida não é fácil!

Me digam se estão gostando.


End file.
